dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Tracy
Bonny "Bonny Braids" Tracy is the first-born biological child of Dick Tracy and Tess Trueheart Tracy. Like her younger brother Joe would later be, she was born in the back seat of a car, which Junior drove to the hospital. She was born with a full head of hair that were put into braids by the nurse who named her "Bonny Braids". Tracy was opposed to the nickname at first but after letters from all over the country were sent to the Tracys saying how much they loved that name, they decided to keep it. Bonny's future sister-in-law Sparkle Plenty (who was four years old at the time) immediately took a liking to the her (and vice versa) and they became fast friends. Bonny also drew the attention of professional photographer Louise "Crewy Lou" Brown, who convinced the Tracys to let her photograph the little cutie for them. Tracy was suspicious of her at first, which proved to be a correct notion when it turned out she took Bonny's photos for her portfolio so she could gain access to the home of wealthy socialite/criminal Fortson B. Knox so she could steal his jewels. When Crewy Lou was abducted by her brother Brainard so he could kill the family "black sheep" and himself Tracy drove to the river with Tess, Junior and Bonny. Junior went to accompany Tracy while Tess and Bonny stayed in the car. Crewy Lou managed to escape and kill her brother and knocked Tess out with a rock and stole the car, not realizing that little Bonny Braids was in the back seat of the car fast asleep. Crewy Lou was surprised when she heard little Bonny's cries, which aggravated her mental state. Lou abandoned the car and Bonny Braids, who had missed a few feedings and was becoming unbearably cold in the night mountain air. Fortunately, she was found by a nearby farmer who was out hunting and was brought into the warmth of his and his wife's house. She was warmed up and fed goats milk. Crewy Lou was finally caught up with by Tracy who found her hiding in an observation tower. Barraging the tower with tear gas, Crewy Lou fell to her death and in her last breath told Tracy she left the baby in the car. Tracy feared that the wild animals got to her first but found his baby at the couple's house. They initially said that they were going to keep her, but relented when Tracy showed them a picture of him, Bonny and Tess. Tracy was grateful beyond words for what they did to save her, and an extremely emotionally distraught Tess finally got to hold her baby again. Little by little, Bonny began to grow and continued to play with Sparkle Plenty. During an outing to the North Woods by the Tracy's and the Plenty's, Tracy took Sparkle and Bonny out on a motor boat in the lake. Tracy was shot by a young man named Tonsils and Sparkle was forced to steer the boat while Bonnie screamed in terror. She was next seen during the Christmas season in 1969, during a holiday celebration at her parents' home. Shortly afterwards, when the Tracy home was blown up in an assassination attempt by the Apparatus, she was referred to as having grown up and moved out of the house to become a teacher in Washington State, which is why she was not affected by the explosion (Tracy was temporarily blinded). The next time she was seen was in 1979 when Tess was pregnant with Bonny's little brother Joe. Bonny had grown into a young woman, still with her signature braided pigtails. She had moved to Washington state and became a teacher at Camp Chaparral on the Yakima Indian Reservation. She was living in an apartment above a pharmacy, and was good friends with a young detective named Joe Sampson. When Tracy, Tess, Vitamin Flintheart (whom she affectionately called "Uncle Vitamin") and little Honey visited her in Washington, she happily embraced her family and got to see her little niece for the first time since she was a baby. Bonny asked her father how Junior was holding up and conveyed her remorse for not making it home in time for Moon Maid's funeral, Tracy assured her that Junior knew that she was thinking of him. After treating her family to a home-cooked dinner, she took them on a tour of Washington and the Yakima Reservation. While there, Tess and Vitamin were carjacked in the woods by teenage criminals Bony and Claudine, which didn't last long as Tess took control of Bony's gun. Tess went into labor once again in the back of a car and Bony was arrested, Claudine was recognized for her help in delivering Joe but still had to pay for her role in Bony's crime wave. When it was time for her family to head back to New York, Bonny gave her mother a new baby carrier for Joe on the plane (which would unfortunately play a role in Quiver Trembly sneaking a gun on board the plane). Bonny saw her family off and said goodbye to her new baby brother and little neice. Bonny would be seen again two years later as Sparkle's maid of honor at Sparkle's wedding to Junior. The ceremony was rudely interrupted by the presence of a bomb in the basement planted by Angeltop Jones, which was fortunately defused by Tracy and Sam Catchem. In 2004, Bonny was shown beginning college at City University, where her roommate was Maggie Irish. TRIVIA: *When Bonny first appeared, her name was spelt "Bonny". In later years the spelling changed and it has since been spelt "Bonnie". *In the opening credits sequence for the otherwise unproduced 1960s "Dick Tracy" TV pilot, Bonny Braids was portrayed by Eve Plumb, who later played Jan Brady on "The Brady Bunch". *Bonny being shown starting college in 2004 calls into question the nature of her earlier role as a teacher on the Yakima Indian Reservation, and her relationship with Joe Sampson. The Reservation would presumably not have allowed an underage or un-qualified teacher, so it's entirely possible that Bonny put off her college education until later in life and was teaching as part of an internship, college-credit program, or other work-study arrangement. Likewise, her parents would not have approved of her relationship with Joe if it was illegal or wildly inappropriate Known Relatives: *Dick Tracy (father) *Tess Tracy (mother) *Junior Tracy (older brother) *Joe Tracy (younger brother) *Sparkle Plenty (sister-in-law) *Moon Maid (sister-in-law: deceased) *Honey Tracy (niece) *Sparkle Plenty Jr. (niece) *Gordon Tracy (uncle) *Richard Tracy Sr. (grandfather; deceased) *Emil Trueheart (grandfather; deceased) *Mrs. Trueheart (grandmother) *Vitamin Flintheart (surrogate uncle) *Joe Sampson (boyfriend)